kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Ascension
Q: What is Ascension? A: The Ascension feature will allow a player to take one of their existing Cities and rebuild it from the ground up as a faction aligned Ascended City. Players will be able to build and expand a City and then when they are ready to Ascend, gain additional benefits themed to the faction they chose. What’s great about this is that we can continue to reward players with new benefits and features as they continue to level up their Cities through the Ascension process, much like they already do with buildings within a City. Q: What Role will Factions play in Ascension? A: Up until now, the Druid, Fey and Briton Factions have only been hinted at. In the Throne Room, players have the ability to equip an item that is aligned with each faction but beyond that, very little is known about each faction. Ascension City is going to give the player a chance to really learn about the Factions. Each faction is going to get its very own City that players can choose to Ascend one of their existing Cities into. Each Ascension City will look and feel like the faction they belong to and will give players new buildings, troops and bonuses exclusive to that faction. Q: How does Ascension Work? A: As mentioned above, the process of creating an Ascended City requires that an existing City be rebuilt from the ground up. Each current City will be given a City Value based on the number and levels of the buildings it contains. To Ascend, each City must first reach a specific minimum City Value. Once a player has a City that meets the minimum City Value, the player can then take that City and start the Ascension process. The Ascension process will evaluate the City Value and determine the overall price required to Ascend. The price will be in Gems, but the higher the City Value, the lower the cost will be. If the City Value is high enough, the Ascension process could even be free. We understand that players have put a lot of time and energy into building their Cities, which is why their previous efforts will reduce the price of creating a Ascended City. We also felt that it was important for everyone to be able to use this new feature so all players can create a Ascended City from an existing City if enough time was put into building it up. Once a player has chosen an appropriate City to Ascend, they will then be given the option to select a Faction. In the initial release only the Druid faction will be available, but future releases will unlock the Fey and Briton Factions. Once a faction is chosen the player will be able to select an available Blessing (explained below). After locking in the faction and selecting a Blessing, the player is ready to begin using their new Ascended City. Q: What are the benefits of Ascending? A: Of the many improvements to come in Ascension, players will immediately notice improvements in the way they manage and interact with their cities. The Faction players choose to align themselves with will play a key role in this interaction. In the initial release of Ascension, Druid City will represent these improvements in two places; The Grove and the City Center. The Grove is a building that will be present in Ascension’s new Field View, which will be completely updated and no longer house a City’s Resource Buildings. Field View, instead, will hold exclusive buildings for each given faction. In the case of Druid City, players will automatically receive the Grove after Ascending a City. To make up for the missing resource buildings, the Grove will allow players to manage Resource production with Resource Points. Players will be given forty five Resource Points the first time they Ascend. Each point can then be distributed into corresponding attributes within the Grove to gain the benefits of having level 12 Resource Buildings. The second way we’re improving Cities in Ascension is through the City Center. There are currently several buildings in a City that, while serving a purpose, are not interacted with once they reach max level. The City Center will consolidate buildings like this into a single building, and like the Grove, will automatically be Level 12. This gives the player seven additional plots that they can build on and will allow the player to further strategize how they will construct their City with the extra space. Q: What else is new in Ascension? A: In addition to City changes, each faction will provide the player with new Troops! This is the first time since Kingdoms of Camelot launched that they will have access to new troops to use in combat. More information on these new troops will be released as it becomes available. The last, and possibly most important, benefit of Ascending a City is getting access to the Blessing system. Each faction will have their own unique set of Blessings and will provide a new way for players to customize their cities. Players gain one new Blessing with each Ascension level. Depending on the faction and the level of the Ascended City, a player can use the Blessings to unlock new Troops and special abilities for the new Troops. The blessing system will also provide bonuses to the new Faction Buildings and provide other buffs based off the theme of the selected faction. Druid City durid_level1.PNG durid_level1_1.PNG durid_level1_2.PNG durid_level1_3.PNG durid_lvl1_4.PNG durid_lvl1_1.PNG Durid lvl1 2.png Durid lvl1 1.png Druid City:Enhancements/Bonuses The following are the enhancement bonuses for each current Druid City level: Barracks: ' '''Ascension Level 1: Increase Troop Training Speed by 20%' Ascension Level 2: Increase Troop Training Speed by 25% Ascension Level 3: Increase Troop Training Speed by 30% ' Cottage ' Ascension Level 1: Increase Population limit by 35% Ascension Level 2: Increase Population limit by 40% Ascension Level 3: Increase Population limit by 45% ' Rally Point ' Ascension Level 1: Increase maximum number of Marches by 3 for every rally point level ''' '''Increase March size cap by 55% Ascension Level 2: ' '''Increase maximum number of Marches by 3 for every rally point level ' '''Increase March size cap by 60% Ascension Level 3: ''' '''Increase maximum number of Marches by 3 for every rally point level Increase March size cap by 65% ' ' Druid City:Section 1: Infrastructure In an Ascended city there are two grouped structures. The City Center contains multiple buildings at maximum (level 12) levels. The Grove is a replacement for the resource field plots. City Center The City Center contains the following: * Blacksmith, Guardian, Relief Station, Storehouse, Stable, Tavern and Workshop. * Only the Guardian is able to be modified. Grove This is a single point control for all production units. It is a replacement for the resource fields. Start with 45 plots to distribute for ore/food/wood/stone. These cannot be reallocated without spending gems. In the field view there are only 3 build spots. The options to build are the Druid Apothecary and Druid Barracks buildings. The suggested build is 2 druid barracks and 1 druid apothecary. In the city view there are 31 build spots as before. But since the Storehouse, Smith, Workshop, Stable, Relief station are all in the City Center the player effectively has a more space to build up infrastructure. Note: All field slots are level 12, which means that 780 population will be used as laborers. For best results, the average amount of cottages needed is nine. Section 2:Ascending a City When choosing to ascend a city, the player has a green bar below the city numbers with a button inside that says Ascend in it. If the bar is fully green, click on the Ascend button. If the Gems required is 0 the city is ready to be ascended. But first verify that the city is not training and units, building any buildings, building any defensive weapons (traps etc), performing research, performing any type of troop movement (reinforce, transport, reassign, barb raids) and all barb raids must be deleted from the rally point. Once all of this is done, ascension can proceed. Select the Major Blessing and finalize the ascension process. Kingdoms of Camelot will refresh and the city will be ascended. Section 3:Minor Blessings (Ascensions Levels 2 and 3 only) Death from Afar *Increases Archer training speed by 10% More with Less *Reduces resources requirements of Bloodthorns by 10% Pick Me Up *Increases revive speed in Druid Apothecary by 10% Surrounded by Nature *Increased Attack damage to Woods and Dark Forests Eye for Gems *Increased Aetherstone found by 10% Splendid Opulence *Increase Throne Room item find by 10% Ancient Healing *Adds an additional revive queue in the Druid Apothecary National Treasures *Increased Druid Throne Room find by 20% Nature's Gifts *Increased Lumber and Forest production by 25% Section 4:Building the Infrastructure There are currently only three levels of ascension currently unlocked. Building the infrastructure for the level 1 and 2 ascended cities will be different. The general recommendation for the first 2 levels is a knights hall, a rally point (if you are going to run barb raids in between leveling) and the rest cottages. Once you come to your third ascension you will need build the city like a regular city but with more cottages. At least nine. How the rest of the city is built is up to each individual player. Final set of notes: *The bloodthorns troops cannot be reassigned to a non ascended city. Level 1 New Unit: Bloodthorn troops Attack 1300 Speed 900 Defense 45 Range 150 Life 2100 Load 250 Upkeep 400 Type Infantry Druid City :: Level 2 *You get total of 50 resource fields ie., all level 12. *Option to select 1 of 3 minor blessing **10% reduction of archer build time **10% reduction of bloodthrone resources **10% reduction of druid apothecary time Rest repeat of level 1, restart everything from ZERO. Fey City Fey map.png Fey factory.png Ballista power.png Fey troop.png Fey field.png Fey City:Enhancements/Bonuses The following are the enhancement bonuses for each current Fey City level: Barracks: Ascension Level 1: Increase Troop Training Speed by 20% Ascension Level 2: Increase Troop Training Speed by 25% Ascension Level 3: Increase Troop Training Speed by 30% Cottage Ascension Level 1: Increase Population limit by 35% Ascension Level 2: Increase Population limit by 40% Ascension Level 3: Increase Population limit by 45% Rally Point Ascension Level 1: Increase maximum number of Marches by 3 for every rally point level ''' '''Increase March size cap by 55% Ascension Level 2: ' '''Increase maximum number of Marches by 3 for every rally point level ' '''Increase March size cap by 60% Ascension Level 3: ''' '''Increase maximum number of Marches by 3 for every rally point level Increase March size cap by 65% Fey City:Section 1: Infrastructure In an Ascended city there are two grouped structures. The City Center which contains multiple buildings at maximum level(level 12), And The Factory which is a replacement for the resource field plots. City Center The City Center contains the following: *Blacksmith, Guardian, Relief Station, Storehouse, Stable, Tavern and Workshop. *Only the Guardian is able to be modified. The Factory This is a single point of control for all production units. It is a replacement for the resource fields. Once the numbers are set they cannot be changed until a city is ascended to the next level; You may only increase the amounts you already have, gems are required to reset. You start with 45 plots to distribute for ore/food/wood/stone. In the 'field' area you get 3 build spots to build 'Fey Altar' and 'Fey Barracks' buildings. Only 3. You can build 2 barracks and one Altar, Or 2 Altars and 1 barracks. In your city you get, 31 spots for other buildings, same as before, but since you don't need to build Storehouse, Smith, Workshop, Stable, Relief station, you effectively have a more space to build up infrastructure. However the fey altar is in no way an apothecary, you must build an apothecary within your city with your cottages/barracks/rally point/etc. Note: Since all field slots are lvl 12, meaning 780 per field will be used as labourers in fields. In other words, they are giving u extra spots, but u may need to build more than the 7 cottages. Extra notes: Labour force level 1: 35,100 Labour force level 2: 39,000 Labour force level 3: 42,900 Fey Altar: Using a Dark Ritual, sacrifice troops to receive increased power. Stronger troops require a higher level of Fey Altar. Building a second Fey Altar will increase the benefit provided by the Sacrificial Rituals. Note: The altar increases the stats of the sacrificed troops, for example if you sacrifice ballista your ballistas' stats will increase for the duration of the ritual. Level 1 New Unit: Executioner *Attack 1700 *Speed 500 *Defense 70 *Range 120 *Life 4200 *Load 500 *Upkeep 300 *Type Infantry Fey City :: Level 2 *You get a total of 50 resource fields (Still level 12) *Option to select 1 of 9 minor blessings: *Reinfored Walls: Doubles the durability of the wall. *Expedited Sentencing: Reduces the training time of executioner's by 30% at the cost of increasing upkeep by 15% *Dark Ritual: Allows for two simultaneous rituals in the fey altar. *Reallocated Labor: Increase the production boost gained from mountains by 100% at the cost of reducing the production boost gained by forests by 50% *Relic Hunter: Increase fey throne room item find by 10% *Channeled Suffering: Increase ritual duration by 10% *Fill The Ranks: Increase maximum march size by 10% at the cost of 5% reduced march speed. *Blood Lust: Increase attack and speed by 50% for all infantry troops while decreasing HP by 25% and accuracy by 10% *Empowered Iron: Increases the bonuses given by the ore guardian by 15% Note: Much like your first ascension all of your buildings will be removed; with the exception of your castle and wall they will simply drop back to lvl 1 and 0. Your factory will remain unchanged with more points waiting to be sorted. Briton City Category:Ascension